


Аллилуйя!

by FemNapSolo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/F, Mommy Issues, Praise Kink, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: —Ты знаешь, что по статистике каждый пятый ловит оргазм от церковного служения и молитвы? — хоть Петре и не было видно лица, но выражение Уилсон угадать можно: наверняка, она вызывающе передергивает бровями. —Я думаю, что сама дева Мария не без грешка...Но мы будем очень тихими.Рука Ванды скользнула вновь по спине, на этот раз безпрепятственно проникая под резинку юбки.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	Аллилуйя!

**Author's Note:**

> Опять и снова тема церкви и PWP, простите уж меня за это.  
> Вдохновилась очень кинковой заявкой и исполнениями на http://dead-pool.diary.ru
> 
> NEW! Коллаж к фичку: https://sun7-9.userapi.com/c855324/v855324839/17afff/9OXDPmmBt40.jpg

Не то что бы Петра Паркер была ярым католиком, которая любила посещать церкви. Нет, вовсе нет. Просто кто-то ищет утешение от всех проблем и бед в еде, кто-то в сексе, а кто-то в религии. И да, это кто-то не Петра, а ее тетя Мэй. А Петра просто так, за компанию, чтобы поддержать женщину. Так что воскресное утро Девушки-Паука (никто об этом не знает!) уже который месяц пахло ладаном, старыми страницами Библии и наполнено голосами хористов. Чтобы позорно не уснуть на таких ранних службах, Паркер обычно берет с собой планшет и читает книгу. Но сегодня скучать не придется.

Во-первых, сегодня не читалось от слова совсем. Что-то мешало, паучье чутье предчувствовало неладное. А ещё казалось, что кто-то буравит взглядом спину. Оглядываться на позади сидящих, конечно, не очень прилично, но ради спокойствия попробовать стоит. Обернувшись назад, Паркер обнаружила абсолютно пустые лавки. Зато стоило повернуться обратно, как на скамейке рядом обнаружилась женщина в толстовке с капюшоном и куртке. Под накинутым капюшоном была надета кепка, а руки были спрятаны в перчатках. Зато короткие светлые локоны, выглядывающие из-под капюшона напоминали одну знакомую особу. Паркер наклонилась, заглядывая в лицо, но женщина также наклонила голову, не выдавая свету своё лицо и словно…обезьяничая?  
— Уилсон? — осторожно поинтересовалась Петра.  
— Аллилуйя. Хвали, душа моя, Господа. Буду восхвалять Господа, доколе жив; буду петь Богу моему, — елейно произнес хорошо известный хриплый голос. — Тыковка, так прекрасно, что ты узнала свою мамочку. Мы уже начали волноваться, что придется заново знакомиться.  
— Ты мне не мамочка, Ванда. Что ты здесь забыла? — прошептала Петра, явно недовольная тем, как громко говорит Дэдпул.  
— Ну, как же, должна же я знать, чем увлекается моя малышка, — с этими словами Пул встормошила ладонью в перчатке макушку Петры. —Ты у меня такая святая, детка. Не то что мы, грязные совратители… Ну такую задницу грех не совратить… Что ты говоришь, дурак, посмотри на ее лицо, ещё одно слово и нам не перепадёт… Тих, молчим… Это ты молчи…  
Петра закатила глаза:  
— Я здесь, чтобы тётю поддержать. Ей это важно.  
Ванда усмехнулась:  
— Вот видишь, все равно святая. Ты, кстати, часом, не выступала в детстве в хоре девочек-зайчиков? Я бы посмотрела на это, хорошо, если у тебя такое есть в домашнем архиве… Вообще, если у тебя есть хоум видео, не стесняйся, показывай.  
— Обойдешься, — фыркнула Паркер. — Тем более у меня такого нет. И, кстати, ты что-то сегодня особо болтлива, не хочешь заткнуться?

Ванда придвинулась к Петре вплотную, закидывая ей за плечо свою руку:  
— Ну что ты, детка, я замолкну только тогда, когда ты сядешь своей киской мне на лицо.  
Щеки Паркер стали пунцовыми, и она опустила глаза.  
— Не смущайся, Тыковка, я снова тебя раскрепощу, — хриплый шепот дразняще прошёлся по шее и заставил Петру вздрогнуть. — У меня дома воз и маленькая тележка тако, а ещё ящик пива. Я знаю, что после пива твои ножки раздвигаются быстрее, чем ворота Изумрудного города.  
Ладонь Уилсон зависла над её ногами, и пальцы наглядно раздвинулись ножницами. Петра нервно сглотнула.

— Я, кстати, очень сильно соскучилась по Паууучьей жопке, — приторно проговорила Пул, всей своей интонацией на что-то намекая. Ванда освободила левую руку от перчатки, показывая свою настоящую кожу. Грубые пальцы с метастазами заскользили по спине, спускаясь к пояснице.  
— Эй, даже не думай, — отсела Петра, удивляясь, почему паучье чутье не сработало на столь явное покушение на зад. Однако Уилсон снова приблизилась:  
— Ну и что мы такие неприступные, детка?  
— В церкви нельзя и здесь люди, — Паркер четко произнесла то, что ей говорил голос разума.  
— Ты знаешь, что по статистике каждый пятый ловит оргазм от церковного служения и молитвы? — хоть Петре и не было видно лица, но выражение Уилсон угадать можно: наверняка, она вызывающе передергивает бровями. — Я думаю, что сама дева Мария не без грешка… Но мы будем очень тихими.  
Рука Ванды скользнула вновь по спине, на этот раз безпрепятственно проникая под резинку юбки.  
— Разрешаю стонать каждый раз, когда хор начинает петь или когда все прихожане кричат «аминь», — лукаво усмехнулась Пул.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошипела Петра, чувствуя шершавые пальцы в своих трусах.  
— А той ночью шептала, что любишь и просила и в киску, и в попку одновременно, — хихикнула Уилсон.

Когда палец нашел заветное место назначения и был резко втолкнут внутрь, Петра вцепилась в руку Уилсон. Со стороны это выглядело так, как будто Паркер испытывает недомогание, а Уилсон просто подруга или девушка рядом, которая решила помочь с этим недомоганием справиться. И никому невдомек, что эта подруга/девушка рядом сейчас растрахивает задницу Петре.  
— Тыковка, мне кажется или ты ко мне готовилась? У тебя уже не так узко. А киску тоже растягивала? — приятно удивленная, Уилсон ускорилась, а Петре оставалось судорожно хватать воздух и предательски истекать в трусики, признавая, что, черт дери, ей так не хватало Уилсон и ее вычурных придурковатостей все это время.  
— Да, я это делала, — кажется, теперь Петра поняла значение выражения «покраснеть до кончиков ушей».  
— И как ты это делала, дорогуша? — Паркер на секунду показалось, что Уилсон облизнулась. Черт дери эту ее кепку, что она там не видела.  
— В ванной, — призналась девушка, чувствуя себя словно провинившийся подросток, хотя она и была подростком.  
— Ай-яй, даже мамочку не дождалась, как ни стыдно, — Уилсон ввела палец до упора, Паркер почувствовала, что забыла как дышать.  
— Никогда не делай так больше, пока я не скажу, понятно, детка? — сурово отчитала Уилсон, получая в ответ кивок.  
— Скажи «да, мамочка», — настаивала Ванда.  
— Да, — простонала едва слышно Петра.  
— Я не слышу, тыковка, — вредничала Пул.  
— Да, мамочка, чёрт тебя дери, — громкий стон Паркер слился с хором голосов. Уилсон легонько ударила по губам девушки:  
— Не сквернословь в доме нашего Господа.  
— Ты ебану…тиранка, — выругаться Петре ну ооочень хотелось. Паркер прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, а когда раскрыла веки, служба уже была окончена, палец, трахавший её задницу покоился в перчатке, а сама Уилсон вовсю ворковала с тетей Мэй.  
— Ваша девочка раскрыла мне глаза на мир…мы сблизились, потому что любили читать вместе псалмы…  
Ещё, блять, нимб, коловратку и Библию и, здрасьте, Ванда Уилсон, пять минут назад совращающая бедную Петру Паркер, превращается в святую мадре.  
— Не Паучок ты, а шлюшка, — призналась Уилсон, возвращаясь к Петре. — Поедем ко мне, хочу тремя пальцами выебать твою сладкую киску и на десерт кончить тебе в рот. Глядишь индульгенцию получишь.  
День обещал быть интересным.


End file.
